glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
When In London, pt I
''When In London, pt I ''is the twenty-second episode of Season Three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on July 25, 2015. Plot The Freakshows arrive at London, where they meet their rivals for Internationals as they all get ready to perform while they discover the great cultural city. Episode -Sabina Love walked through Woodsville High School with a smile on her face.- “''I´ve done it. I´ve finally done it. If The Freakshows do lose Internationals, they are going to be officially closed, and I don’t doubt they will lose, I´ve seen what the French are capable of. Sabina Love, you´ve done the impossible, you killed glee club.” Sabina smiled when she suddenly came by Kat, Iris and Rose. “Oh hey gurls!” Sabina waved at them. “Shut the fuck up, Sabina.” Rose said to her. “Ugh, why do always people say that to me? Seriously like that´s the only thing people say to me.” Sabina rolled her eyes. “Hey, we are going to Internationals and we are gonna win and show you there is no possible way you can close glee club. And then you will stop trying and realize how fucking lonely you are and how unattractive you are too.” Kat said to her. “Wow, Kat. We all know you guys won´t win Internationals, and when you all come home crying like the pathetic little idiots you are, and you wont have anything to do cause you will complain how glee club was your life and saved you from being a loner and being weird and sharing all your little pathetic sad stories, I will be standing there, smiling as I watch you crawl back to your useless little lives.” Sabina said to the three girls, as spit came out between her sharp teeth and the three girls stood motionless. “Come on guys, let´s go. We have a plane to catch.” Iris told them, as they walked away from the smirking Sabina. -Amy knocked the door of Helena´s office. Helena smiled as she saw Amy and Amy stepped in.- “Hi.” Helena said to her, warmly, as Amy took a sit besides her. “Hey.” “Amy… I am so sorry, Nick told us about it.” Helena said to her friend. “It´s okay Helena, I… I always wanted to have kids, I mean, I always thought that the idea of having kids was gonna happen to me one day… I always took it for granted, until, well…” Amy said, “but it´s fine. Nick and I may look forward to adopt kids in the future, we are positive about it.” Amy smiled. “Well, that´s good!” Helena said, happily. “So, do you have everything ready for London?” “Yup, I do. Nick is so stressed after Principal Bell told him what would happen if glee club were to lose. He wants to punch that Henry Love´s face so much.” Amy said, “but it´s all good, I know glee club wont lose.” Amy said. “Oh, I wish I could go with you guys.” Helena said, as Amy stood up. -Amy and Helena hugged each other before they let go.- “Well, we´ll see you when I come back.” Amy told her. “Take the trophy home.” -The Freakshows were at the airport, all waiting in line for the check-in. The guys all carried their bags as they patiently waited in line to board the plane.- -Ula and Leni jumped up and down.- “I am so excited! We are going to London! I mean, how cool is that?” Ula said, as she jumped up and down with Leni. “I know right? I always wanted to go to London!” Leni said, as Lydia rolled her eyes. -The guys now all did their check-in and were almost ready to go to their plane gate.- “Well guys, are you all here?” Nick asked, counting everyone. “You bloody idiots almost forgot about me!” A british, raspy voice came in screaming as Freya run towards them, her bags in hand, her red hair flying all over the place as she met them. “…And you are?” Amy asked her. “Sam´s girlfriend, nice to meet you.” Freya nodded with a smile. “Sam, what is she doing here?” Lydia whispered to Sam, but Freya did heard her. “I am a London girl and I haven’t been home for a while. I guess it´s time for me to go back and get to see you guys win Internationals along the way. Shall we go?” Freya said, as Nick nodded. “Um… yeah. Yeah, we shall.” -The Freakshows all started walking towards their plane gate as Freya trotted with a big smile on her face.- -A while later, Ula and Leni sat on their seats by the plane´s window, both excitedly.- “''Riding throught the city on my bike all day, cause my filth took away my license, it doesn’t get me down and I feel okay cause the sights that I see are priceless” ''Leni and Ula sang as they both waited impatiently to already arrive at London. -Freya and Sam meanwhile sat together hand-in-hand as the plane started taking off.- “''Everything seems to look as it should, but I wonder what goes on behind doors, fella looking drapper but he´s sitting with a slapper, then I see it´s his limp and his crack whore” ''Freya and Sam sang excitedly as the plane took off. -The Freakshows are now all seen arriving at London through its streets, all staring at their soroundings in awe.- “''You might laugh, you might frown, walking through London town.” ''Freya sang as she walked through the streets of her hometown and smelled its air. -The Freakshows all ran through the busy streets of London with joy.- “''Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else? Sun is in the sky oh why oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” ''The Freakshows sang together as they walked through the big city. -Lennon now entered a red phone cabin as Mason took a picture of her.- “''There was a little old lady who was walking down the road she was struggling with bags from Tesco, there were people from the city having lunch in the park I believe that´s called al fresco” ''Lennon sang. -Kat, Lydia, Sam and Rose walked through Abbey Road, recreating The Beatles´ famous photograph.- “''You might laugh, you might frown, walking through London town.” ''The Freakshows sang. -The Freakshows now walked along the Thames River, by the Big Ben, as they took a big group selfie.- “''Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else? Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” ''The Freakshows sang. -Leni and Ula both posed for a picture with a serious looking queen guard.- “''Life yeah, that´s city life, yeah that´s city life, yeah that´s city life, yeah that´s city life.” '' Ula and Leni sang. -The Freakshows walked by the Thames River as they observed the big city around them.- “''Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why, would I wanna be anywhere else? Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why would I wanna be anywhere else?” ''The Freakshows ended the song. -The Freakshows now arrived to their four star hotel, where all around them glee clubs from all over the world met each other at the lobby room. The Freakshows saw the Japanese delegation, whom all looked excited as they took selfies and talked with the British delegation. The Brasilian delegation was comprised of mostly indigenous brasilians, all who looked with suspicion at their sorroundings. The Nigerian delegation were all dressed formal with green ties representing their country, the Swedish delegation, which comprised solely of blonde girls were all meeting and flirting on the Russian delegation, which comprised only well-built guys, the Argentine delegation which sat around a table eating candy, talking with the Canadian delegation, while Poppy Forsberg nodded as she talked with them and opened her big eyes even bigger as she spoke. And then, The Freakshows saw the French. Madame Babineaux stood with an air of greatness at the lobby on her tight black dress, her elegant and slender figure reminded of a snake, as she gave orders to her club. Madame Babineaux then spotted The Freakshows and walked towards them.- “Oh, look who arrived, it is thee Amereecans” Madame Babineaux said, smirking. “Nice to see you again.” Nick told her. “Vell, it eez not nice to zee you again for sure. I hope you are ready for us tomorrow night, cus vee are here to veen it.” Madame Babineaux said, with her common air of greatness. “Come on everyone, it eez time to keep up with our practice.” Madame Babineaux said to her glee club as she clapped and they all followed her out of the lobby room. “Is that woman okay?” Amy asked Nick, who shook his head. “OH HEY GUYS! OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE NOW, OH MY GOSH THIS SO EXCITING, ISNT IT? ISNT IT?!” Poppy Fosberg said as The Freakshows sighed. “Nice to see you again, Poppy!” Lennon told her. “OH HEY LENNON! GUYS, THIS IS THE ARGENTINE GLEE CLUB, THEY ARE COOL TOO!” Poppy said, calling the argentine glee club as they met The Freakshows. “I am Victoria Rojas, captain of the argentine glee club. I heard so much about you guys.” Victoria smiled, with her Hispanic English. “Have you?” Brandon did not believe her. “Yes! You are like ''the ''glee club! Why do you think the French hate you? You are like worldwide glee club famous! It is a pleasure to meet you.” Victoria said, with her bright smile. “Oh wow, thanks Victoria!” Lennon smiled brightly at her. “Did you guys get to know the city yet? It is so beautiful! Maybe, if you guys want to, we could go on a tour together or I don’t know hang out or something!” Victoria said, as most of the freakshows nodded. “Sounds cool, well, it´s better if we now install in our rooms, see you guys later!” Kat told the Canadians and Argentines, as The Freakshows went to their rooms to leave their belongings. -Sam and Freya were on their hotel room. Freya stretched herself on their bed with a smile.- “Gosh I cant believe we are here Sam. I always wanted to show you my hometown.” Freya told him. “Don’t you wanna visit your parents? I can go with you if you want to.” Sam told her, but Freya shook her head. “Sam, no. You know how much I hated those bloody idiots.” Freya said. “Alright, I am sorry.” Sam said, but Freya just laughed. “Come here.” Freya said, as Sam walked towards the bed and Freya grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him to the bed. “Gosh I love it when you blame yourself.” Freya said, as she and Sam kissed on their hotel room bed. -Iris and Brandon, meanwhile, heard bouncing noises from their hotel room.- “Are those Sam and Freya?” Iris asked him. “I think so…” “Gosh that´s gross!” Iris said, but Brandon only laughed. “You know, it´s cool how we get to spend time together now, we´re gonna be roommates in New York after all!” Brandon said, and Iris smiled. “Yeah, yeah I love that.” -The door to their room burst open and Rose stepped in, panting and losing her breath.- “Rose, oh my gosh. What´s wrong?” Iris said, as she walked beside her. “I… I have been looking for Kat everywhere, do you guys know where she is?” Rose asked them. “Nope, no idea.” “I think she went out from the hotel, she said something that she had to do and I wanted to go with her but it looks like she just left…” Rose said. -Meanwhile, Kat walked through some low buildings on West London. The area was mostly cheap apartments for students and working class people. Kat walked towards a small building, numbered 638. Kat walked towards its red door, took a deep breath and gave three short knocks. Kat waited.- -Kat heard some distant steps and loud music coming from inside the building. The steps grew louder and the door opened. A blonde girl opened the door. Her hair was little over her shoulders, she had big lips on her mouth, and some washed away make up. She wore a white buttoned shirt and a black skirt, and held a joint on her left hand.- “The fuck are you?” The blonde girl said, on a thick London accent. “Oh, hi… I am Kat, Shan´s sister.” Kat told her. -The blonde girl scanned Kat from top to bottom, as she smoked.- “Her sister, huh.” “Mandy, who is it?” A female voice came from inside the building, as Kat heard her voice, she could not help but smile. “An American girl, she says she´s your sister.” Mandy said. “What?” Shan said, as she stepped out to the door. -Shan Wittles had changed a lot since Kat last saw her. Shan had cut her long brown hair to a pixie style one, she had grown to be even skinnier, and looked much more like an adult than before. Shan smiled and run towards her sister.- “OH MY GOSH, KAT!” Shan cried out, as she embraced her sister. -Kat palmed Shan´s back and also smiled.- “Surprise.” Kat said. “Oh my gosh , you should have told me you were coming here” Shan said, with a London accent. “I wanted to surprise you! I cant believe you talk like a brit now.” Kat giggled. “Oh stahp it! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!” “I am here with glee club, we´re competing at Internationals.” “Wait, what? Everyone is here?” Shan asked her. “Yup.” “Oh my gosh I cant believe this! I gotta go meet you all again!” Shan said, with a big smile on her face, “I missed you all so much!” -Mandy still stood by the door as she smoked.- “Arent you going to introduce us, Shan?” Mandy asked her. “Oh, Kat, this is Mandy, my girlfriend. Mandy, this is my sister, Kat.” -Kat smiled at Mandy.- “Well, hang on I gotta go and say hi to everyone.” “Isnt Mandy gonna come with us?” Kat asked her sister. “Sure! Come with us, love.” -Mandy let the joint fall to the ground as she followed Kat and Shan through the streets of London.- -Lennon and Mason walked through the crowded lobby of their hotel room at night, where everyone from all over the world were meeting each other.- “Gosh, isn’t this exciting?! I love meeting people from all over the world. Plus, I speak almost every language so I know what they are all saying.” Lennon said. “Excuse me, it´s not my fault my parents weren’t hippies that traveled all over Europe. In fact, both my parents kinda hate me or even forget I exist.” Mason said. “Oh sorry Mason! I never meant to say anything like that!” “It´s okay Lens, I know you didn’t.” -Mason and Lennon walked past a couple of Indian guys, a girl and a boy. Both looked bored as they sat on the longue.- “Let´s go talk to them!” Lennon told Mason, as she dragged him to the Indian guys. “Hey guys! I am Lennon, and this is my boyfriend, Mason. We are from the American glee club, where are you guys from?” Lennon asked them. “India. I am Ajit and this is my twin, Sarala.” The Indian guy said with a smile. He had big ears for his small head, but his voice was friendly towards Lennon. “Hi” Sarala waved at them, she had long brown curly hair and she was rather beautiful. Lennon noticed Mason´s look when he stared at Sarala. “''I should slap him” ''Lennon thought. “Lennon, Mason! Look who´s here.” Kat suddenly told them, and Lennon and Mason saw Kat walking with the much more mature Shan and Mandy besides them. “Wow, Shan.” Lennon said. “You met them right?” Kat asked Shan. “Yeah of course! I helped Lennon with her solo at sectionals last year.” Shan said. “Yes you did.” Lennon hugged Shan. “Oh my gosh, Shan?!” Rose´s voice rang on the lobby as Rose suddenly came rushing to hug her friend, followed by Iris and Brandon behind her. “Hey guys” Shan said, hugging them all. “I never thought I´d see you again!” Rose told her. “Neither did I, to be honest.” Shan said. “Oh my gosh you´re killing it with your hair.” Iris told her, touching Shan´s hair as Shan giggled and hugged Brandon. -Meanwhile, Ajit and Sarala awkwardly stared at the reunion.- “Long story guys.” Lennon told them. -Shan and Kat both sat on Kat´s bed at her hotel room, listening to Eurovision music together.- “We have to see the next Eurovision together!” Kat told Shan. “I know!” Shan said. “Gosh, Shan, I missed you so so much.” “I missed you too!” “So, how did college go?” “College is great, that is where I met Mandy… what, what do you think of her, by the way?” Shan asked Kat. “Mandy? She looks great, she kinda has like this rough edge which I am kinda surprised about, but otherwise, she is awesome.” Kat said, as Shan smiled and stared at the ground. “I… I still think about him, you know?... when I first got here, it was really hard for me… I thought about him every day, and I had no job, I had nothing…. And then I started college, and then I met Mandy and then I realized that I was doing well… and that´s when I started feeling bad about myself… how can I just feel okay when he… when he is ''gone? I… back then I was just a kid and I never knew I could be loved, I never knew I was something until he showed me what it meant to be loved, and to love someone… and now that he is gone I feel like shit for trying to forget him…” Shan said, as her voice started breaking and Kat hugged her tightly. “Shan… it´s okay, you don’t have to feel bad about yourself, girl… you loved him, but he is gone…and he would´ve wanted you to move on, after all, we move on, you know? That´s what we do… but Shan, I am your sister, and I am here for you, always.” Kat told her, still hugging her. -Shan nodded after Kat´s words.- “Thanks, Kat… I… I love you sis, and you are right, he would´ve been happy about how things are going on for me right now… he would smile, with that beautiful smile of his and I would know that everything is alright.” “I love you too, sis. You´re a fighter, Shan” Kat said. -Kat and Shan stared at each other, their eyes were both filled with tears, but they then smiled at each other.- “''When it gets real, just know that I´ll be there, I got your back it´s just you and me here. I´ll go to war for you, let them bring it, I´ll take the world for you, better believe it.” Kat sang, very slowly to her sister. “''So if you need me just holler my name, we aint never scared, no we´re not afraid. We´re never worried but no one´s here for life, I´m your ride or die.” ''Kat sang, very softly, to her sister. “''When the night gets cold and the lights gone out, the Sun is gone behind the clouds, when you feel lost then I´ll reach out to guide you home with my lighthouse.” ''Shan sang to her sister, softly. -Both sisters now joined their voices together creating a beautiful harmony.- “''Wo-oh-oh, wo-oh-oh, I´ll guide you home with my lighthouse.” ''They both sang. “''Whenever you down, I´ll lift you up, people gon hate let them hate on us. I move in too strong, I click too deep, cus I got you and you got me.” ''Shan sang. “''So if you need me just holler my name, we aint never scared, no we´re not afraid. We´re never worried but no one´s here for life, I´m your ride or die.” ''Kat sang. -Kat and Shan now sang with more energy on their voices as they smiled together and held hands, creating a beautiful harmony.- “''When the night gets cold and the lights go out, the Sun is gone behind the clouds, when you feel lost then I´ll reach out to guide you home with my lighthouse.” ''Shan and Kat sang with confidence together. “''Wo-oh-oh, wo-oh-oh, I´ll guide you home with my lighthouse.” ''They both sang. “''If you ever need me, know I´ll be there, don’t you ever be afraid to call, I´ll be waiting on the horizon, don’t you worry I´m not far.” ''Kat sang as she lay her hand on Shan´s lap. -Shan smiled as the song started picking up speed and sang powerfully as Kat nodded.- “''I´ll light it up, show you the way. I´ll light it up, show you the way, I´ll light it up, show you the way. I´ll light it up, don’t be afraid.” ''Shan sang with confidence and a smile. -The sisters again joined voices together as they sang powerfully and smiling.- “''When the night gets cold and the lights go out, the Sun is gone behind the clouds, when you feel lost then I´ll reach out to guide you home with my lighthouse.”''Kat and Shan sang together. “''When the night gets cold and the lights go out, the Sun is gone behind the clouds, when you feel lost then I´ll reach out to guide you home with my lighthouse.”''Kat and Shan sang holding hands together as the song came to an end. -Kat and Shan hugged each other as they smiled.- “I missed this.” Shan said. “I missed it too, please don’t we ever lose contact again, okay?” “Never. I promise you.” -Lennon sat at the hotel´s longue, talking to the Indian twins and the Argentine girl. Lennon kept on talking with them, until she left the conversation, without realizing it. Lennon didn’t notice as the other three guys talked between each other. Lennon slowly stood up from her seat, without the others realizing it, almost like a ghostly figure, Lennon slowly walked to the far end of the lobby, towards the main entrance, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Lennon opened the door and stepped out into the beautiful London night. Lennon walked through the city, staring at the buildings around her.- “''They heard me singing and they told me to stop, quit these pretentious things and just punch the clock. These days , my life, I feel it has no purpose, but late at nights the feelings sway to the surface.” ''Lennon sang as she walked through the city, almost in hypnosis. “''Cause on the surface, the city lights shine, they´re calling at me, come and find your kind. Sometimes I wonder if the world´s so small, why don’t we ever get away from the sprawl?” ''Lennon sang with her beautiful voice, spinning around in circles in the middle of the night. -Lennon now danced around the streets of London in a state of trance.- “''Living in the sprawl, dead shopping malls rise like mountains beyond mountains, and there´s no end in sight, I need the darkness someone please cut the lights.” ''Lennon sang. -Lennon is now inside one of the famous London buses, going around the city at night as she stuck her head against the window.- “''We rode out bikes to the nearest park, set under the swings and kissed in the dark. We shield our eyes from the police lights, we ran away, we don’t know why. Black river, your city lights shine! They´re screaming at us, we don’t need your kind!” ''Lennon sang as she toured through London alone at night. -Lennon now spun around in circles through a street in the heart of London.- “''Sometimes I wonder if the world´s so small, that we can never get away from the sprawl, living in the sprawl, dead shopping malls rise like mountains beyond mountains, and there´s no end in sight, I need the darkness someone please cut the lights.” ''Lennon sang with joy. -Lennon smiled as she was inside the London eye, feeling as if she was in top of London, all of the small city lights below her.- “''They heard me singing and they told me to stop, quit these pretentious things and just punch the clock, sometimes I wonder if the world´s so small, can we ever get away from the sprawl?” ''Lennon sang as she stared at the city lights below her. -Lennon is now seen again walking through the streets of London with joy.- “''Living in the sprawl, dead shopping malls rise like mountains beyond mountains and there´s no end in sight, I need the darkness someone please cut the lights. I need the darkness someone please cut the lights.” ''Lennon sang as she entered again the hotel and took a seat with the Indians and the Argentine girl, with a smile on her face. -The following morning, Kat and Sam were having coffee as they ate their breakfast in the lobby.- “We have everything ready for tonight, Sam. The guys know their lines, know their moves, we are going to kill it.” Kat said. “I know, all I am worried about is the French ruining our morale.” Sam said. “Except that they wont, we´ve been through everything Sam, the guys are not going to lose it because of the French.” Kat said, as in that moment, Olivier Patenaud, the leader of the French glee club, stepped in with his club behind him. “''Bonjour” “Hello, gay French.” Kat smiled. “I am very sorry, madame, does your ass steel ´urt after our duet in America?” Olivier asked Kat, who laughed. “Okay little French boy, if you don’t want to get into any trouble just walk the fuck out.” “I am not scared of some stoopid ''boobless American girl.” “Wait? What did you just call me?” Kat said, standing up, as the rest of the glee clubs all fell silent and stared at them. “I believe you heard me very vell.” Olivier said. “Hey guys!” Poppy´s big eyes suddenly covered Kat from Oliver, as Kat sighed. “Move away, Poppy.” “Kat, calm down.” Sam told her. “Hey! Why don’t we all just enjoy our time happily here in London? We have to be friends with each other!” Poppy said, but Kat shook her head. “Look, french guy, this song is gonna hurt like a motherfucker.” Kat said, as Olivier giggled. “''This Summer´s gonna hurt like a motherfucker! Fucker” ''Olivier sang, with his glee club behind him. -The Freakshows now joined Sam and Kat as they battled it out against the French.- “''This Summer´s gonna husrt like a motherfucker! Fucker” ''The Freakshows sang together. -Olivier now walked around The Freakshows as he taunted them.- “''Her body´s hot, her body´s like Summer, I´m in a trance of something. Her mind is not, no, as sharp as all her diamonds she must be smoking something.” ''Olivier sang, quickly. -The Freakshows all sang together powerfully against Olivier.- “''This Summer´s gonna hurt like a motherfucker! Fucker” ''The Freakshows sang. -The Freakshows were surprised as the Canadian glee club sang at them.- “''This Summer´s gonna hurt like a motherfucker! Fucker” ''The Canadian glee club sang powerfully, with Poppy in the lead. “''This Summer´s gonna hurt like a motherfucker! Fucker” ''The French sang. -The three glee clubs now sang against each other.- “''This Summer´s gonna hurt like a motherfucker! Fucker” '' ''-''The glee clubs abruptly ended the performance, all panting, as the other glee clubs clapped at their performance.- “That was so fun you guys!” Poppy said, with excitement. “Good luck tonight.” Olivier said, as he patted Sam´s back and left. -Freya Fuego walked through a green field in the middle of the city, her bright red hair combed swiftly over her shoulders. Sam walked besides her, staring at the graves around him with a frown.- “Freya, what are we even doing here?” Sam asked his girlfriend. “You´ll see.” Freya said. -Freya and Sam walked through the graveyard a little bit longer, until Freya haulted in front of a grave, and stood still as she stared at it.- “Freya… we really need to get back to the hotel, come on.” Sam said, hand on her shoulders. -Sam, however, did not notice Freya was standing still and was crying, her tears dropping over the grass below her.- “Freya?” -Sam stared at the grave, which read: Andrea and Miguel Fuego.- -Freya stared at it for a while, and then stared at Sam.- “Freya, I am so sorr-“ Sam said, but Freya held her index finger over his lips, and shook her head. “Don’t say anything.” -Freya left a small rose on her parents grave, and then stared at Sam, before walking away from their grave.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Adelaide Kane 'as Shan Wittles *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego *'Billie Piper 'as Mandy Fraser *'Eva Green 'as Bernadette Babineaux *'Martin Barland 'as Olivier Patenaud *'Lauren Lapkus 'as Poppy Forsberg *'Diana Amarilla 'as Victoria Rojas *'Dev Patel 'as Ajit Nair *'Tina Desai 'as Sarala Nair *'Danielle Brooks '''as Desiree Maguire Polls What do you guys think? I loved it It was good! It was okay Meh It sucked Who was the episode's MVP? Freya Kat Lennon Shan Are you glad to see Shan back? Fuck yes I dont really give a fuck No Which was your favorite performance? LDN Lighthouse Sprawl II (Mountains Beyond Mountains) This Summer´s Gonna Hurt Like a Mother*****r Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes